Dreamcatcher Legacy Chapter 4
by PheonixoftheSilverMoonYT
Summary: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy!


**Dreamcatcher Legacy**

Chapter 4: Impossible

It was Tuesday morning, and I felt absolutely drained. But then I came to. Did last night really happen, or was it all a dream? I asked myself. I don't remember going to bed last night. I remembered everything that happened.

I might be a Dreamcatcher!

Do I tell my mom? Do I keep it a secret? Did she already know? I kept asking myself questions as I got ready.

I couldn't tell my mom. If she didn't know already, she would freak out. So, I snuck out the front while she was in the garage. Then, ran out to the bus.

When I got on, I went straight to Gene and Xixi, and sat down.

"Did last night really happen?" I asked.

"You mean the night where me and Xixi ghost-hunted with you. Then, you put the ghost to rest. THEN, me and Xixi told you most of the history of Dreamcatchers and we came up with the theory that you might be a descendant?" Gene said quickly, "Yep!"

I took a deep breath, which turned into hyperventilation.

"Calm down, Alina. It's just a theory." Xixi said.

"A pretty big theory!" I said, "If I really am a Dreamcatcher, then..."

It all made sense, all of the sudden. Maybe, me being a dreamcatcher is how I was able to divert a junior-level lightning strike.

I told Gene and Xixi my part of our theory.

"It makes sense." Xixi said.

"It's official! You're the descendant of a Dreamcatcher." Gene said.

When the bus arrived at the school, everyone was out front. The bus stopped, and I got off. Everyone ran up to me, asking me how I, without any knowledge of magick, managed to divert a junior-level lightning strike.

I was completely surrounded. I couldn't get through to the front door. Luckily, Mya grabbed my arm and pulled me out and we ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Thanks, Mya." I told her, "I had no idea I was that popular."

"It happens. Especially when you dievert a junior-level lightning strike." Mya said.

I couldn't believe I was THAT popular.

 _RING!RING!_

It was time for first period. I peeked out the door to see if the coast was clear. The hallway was empty. Me and Mya stepped out and ran to first period.

When we got there, we ran straight to our seats. I sat down, and everyone there was just staring at me and whispering.

The teacher walked in, and just in time, too. I was probably gonna end up bombarded with questions.

It was time to learn. My homeroom was History. After that, Science. That class was an hour long! Who knew such a long amount of time could go by so fast?

 _RING!RING!_

Time for 2nd period. I was finally gonna see my other classes. I went to my locker, pulled out my science textbook, and walked to class.

On my way there, I saw a freshman boy being bullied by a senior and two others. Punches were being thrown and kicks were flying. I had to do something.

"Hey!" I yelled to the bully, "Leave him alone!"

The bully turned around. I was shaking in fear, trying to fight back the fright.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" The bully said, "Aren't you the one who electrocuted that little wanna-be?"

"Yes." I said.

He started walking towards me, slowly. I couldn't stay, or else I would end up creamed. I turned around and ran. I ran as fast as I could. The bully and his minions ran after me. They were catching up. I didn't know my way around the school yet, so I ended up lost.

I ran myself into a dead end. The bullies caught up, and I was trapped. I tried to teleport out of the corner, but it didn't work. There was only one thing I could do.

"Gene!" I yelled through out the school.

I couldn't yell again. My voice was out. Fortunately, Gene appeared ten seconds later. He teleported in between me and the bullies.

"Go. Now!" Gene said, "And leave her alone."

"It doesn't matter. I got what I wanted, anyways." The bully said.

"And what's that?" Gene asked.

"Her magickal energy." He said.

The turned around and walked away. I was about to faint. Gene turned around and caught me as I passed out.

I was almost...dead.


End file.
